


Forgotten

by ivars_heathen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halfdan the black - Freeform, NSFW, Rough Sex, Strong Language, Swearing, Vikings TV, murder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: In which Reader is infatuated with Halfdan and can’t control herself. NSFW





	Forgotten

I couldn’t keep my eyes off them. Almost the whole time we’d been on this boat, one of the many in our fleet, my eyes seemed to drift over on their own. Studying the two lovers as they bobbed against the waves. I watched as Ellisif, oh you poor woman, tucked under her new husbands arm, keeping her warm under his cloak and out of the billowing cold. I could see him kiss the top of her head as we crashed through the water.

Our King would not like what he saw, that was certain. I had run over a of different scenarios and outcomes of how this would play out. With either one of them dead, Gods, maybe he’d kill me too!

King Harald was the one who had left me in charge of our men, getting them ready and prepared to join The Great Heathen Army. I had let this happen on my watch and that alone led me to believe King Harald might actually kill me..

I was taken out of my thoughts of just how he might do it, when one of the rowing men shouted out “land”. I turned my gaze from the lovebirds to the front of the boat. I got up from my seat, wrapping my own cloak, lined with smooth fur, around myself. I shaded my eyes, even though the open sky was overcast and gloomy.

I smiled when I saw the shores of Kattegat growing closer and closer. I could see the houses and shacks, a few clouds of dark smoke littering around in spots. The people looked like small bugs from where I stood, nodding to myself that we would be there soon.

Once our fleet grew closer, the great sounds of the horn grew, announcing our arrival, echoing off the Fjord. I could just see a group of excited children run up and down the market street, their little hands waving wildly at us on the shore.

I shouted to the grunting and rowing men at my feet to be ready to dock, to slow the oars and hoist our flags, signalling to the people that we were indeed joining them, that we were arriving.

….

Once we made it to the waters edge, I was helped off the boat and on to dry land. Finally. I brushed my hands along my cloak and made sure the men and women tied the boats tightly. We definitely couldn’t afford to have the vessels sail off with no one in them and I told them all as such.

The streets of Kattegat were fucking busy! There were people everywhere, it was incredible. To say I was impressed with their growth, would be an understatement. I recognized quite a few of the people here from other close lands, lining the streets, laughing and talking with one another.

I had just stepped around a frail looking old woman, moving her out of my way slightly when I felt someone behind me grab my elbow. My first instinct told to me hold the hilt of my dagger on my hip. Which I did, gripping the blade tight but let it go once I saw who had touched me.

“I thought that was you.” Halfdan smiled down at me, slowly bowing his head to mine, our foreheads kissing. His dark familiar eyes stunned me like a bolt of lightning. I had forgotten how menacing and devilishly handsome he could look.

He jerked his head back up but continued looking at me. “So Y/N has finally made it to Kattegat.” He chuckled and pulled me into his side by my shoulder, wrapping his arm around it. He started to walk us in the opposite direction I was previously going in. Good thing he found me when he did!

“It would appear that way, wouldn’t it?” I joked and laughed when he mocked me. Over exaggerating what I sounded like. It felt good to hear his laugh again, I hadn’t heard it in forever. I realized then just how much I had missed it, just how much I had missed him.

I wanted to dwell on it, savor it, remember it for later. But I needed to talk to the King, tell him the news and that had me fucking nervous. Halfdan sensed it. It was a nice and warm feeling to know that I still had that effect on him.

He stopped mid-stride and looked down at me sideways. “What is it?” His dark eyes trained on mine, zoning in them to see if I would tell him anything.

“I, uh..something happened, Halfdan.” My voice cracked and I cleared my throat quickly, hoping he didn’t hear it. But he just stared down at me, he rolled his eyes around us to see if anyone we knew were listening before looking me in the eyes again.

“What do you mean, something has happened?” He screwed up his face, the tattoos crinkling up in wonder.

“I mean..,” I looked around like he had seconds ago and tugged on his blue tunic, pulling him into a small alleyway between two shacks. “Do you remember why your brother is doing this? Trying to ally himself with Kattegat? To become King of all Norway?” I asked and he nodded understandably before I went on, “Well, it seems his Princess is a terrible liar. She was married to a Danish Earl, Vik I believe is his name, no more than two months ago. I don’t think she meant to ever marry King Harald.” I shook my head before hanging it, my long hair and braids covering my embarrassed face.

My mind raced with what my lord would do with me once he found out. What he would surely do to her, let alone her husband. He would be angry, that much was clear, but who would he take it out on?

“What? You’re joking, right? An Earl?” Even Halfdan couldn’t believe it! His eyes widened and his lips formed a tight line.

“I wish I was, but it’s true.” I sighed and watched Halfdan do the same, shaking his head at this information. We stood in the alley for a few minutes, he was pondering something while I looked around. I had been here before, though it looked a lot smaller then. Not as many pe-

“Well, we better go find him before he kills someone,” Halfdan laughed and shrugged, not caring about his brothers temper or anger. Yet another thing I forgot, how nonchalant he could be about such things. Nothing scared him, I had never seen him panic or so much as sweat at anything. Nothing bothered him and instead of that scaring me, all it did was turn me on. “Wouldn’t want to miss out on that!”

I let him guide me out from between the two houses, his heavy arm slinging around my shoulders once more as I realized we were headed toward the great hall. I started counting the steps it took to the front door, preparing myself for the worst. Gods, please hear me!

….

The large building was full, packed to the walls with people. Men and women of high ranks and praise, Earls and kings milling around, laughing and drinking.

I had just let go of the warm and welcoming hands of Lagertha. I tried my hardest not blush when she touched my shoulder and told me she was glad to see me. Glad that I had come with ships and waiting Vikings for this excursion. I was still coming down from that high, she was well loved and talked about back home. And to meet her in person, me, had my stomach doing flips like a child.

I searched the growing crowd for the King, I was surprised I hadn’t seen him yet. Hopefully he hadn’t spotted Ellisif, I felt it was my duty to tell him first. I squinted and finally saw his familiar face, leaning against a solid wood pillar, Halfdan was next to him with a cup of ale covering his mouth.

My heart raced as I made my way over to the brothers. How would he react? Was this even a good idea? Maybe I should just let him find out on his own, yeah, that might…no. He would be furious with me if I knew something he didn’t. Harald was tricky that way.

I noticed the way Halfdans eye brows rose as I made my way to them, he pushed himself off the other side of said pillar and straightened himself up. Rounding his broad shoulders. He smiled and tipped his cup to me.

“Ah, Y/N!” King Harald caught me in a hug once his light eyes recognized me, he squeezed me tightly and that familiar smell of burning wood and his own smell reminded me how much I missed him. “It is good to see you. How are things back home? Are the men ready?”

“Yes, my lord. It’s good to see you again, I have missed you both. Home isn’t the same without you.” I felt my heart race when I felt Halfdans hand on the same shoulder the great Lagertha had just touched. He nodded and went back to people watching and drinking.

“Everything is well then?”

“Uh, about that, my lord. There is something I must-” Oh no. I was too late. I could his eyes flash behind me, a stupid grin tugging forcibly now at the corners of his mouth.

“There she is.” Harald whispered, presumably to himself but it came out anyway. I could tell I going to lose him and fucking quick if I didn’t spit it out now.

“My lord, Harald. Please, listen to me. Something did happen while, Harald please-” He was a goner. He held up his cup, practically shoving it in my face, his eyes never leaving their target.

“Can it wait?” He didn’t even bother to stay to hear me out. Halfdan didn’t help out at all, he just nudged his brother in her direction. I shot him a look as I grabbed the cup of ale just before it slipped out of hands. He moved around me and strode up to her with the confidence of a thousand Vikings.

Shit!

….

“Why did you do that?” I barked and took a drink out of the cup in my hand. It was sweet and sour and yet it felt good going down my throat. I elbowed Haldfan as we watched Harald talking to her. She was fidgeting so much that I thought her hat would slip off her head any minute now.

“Do what? He already saw her, there was no use in stopping him.” He scoffed and downed the last of his drink. He reached over a balding mans head at one of the tables and swiped a pitcher off it, refilling his horn and tipping mine off as well.

“Still, it should’ve come from me. Now he’ll kill me for sure.” I didn’t mean to whine but that’s how it came out.

“Why would he kill you? You’re not the one who promised to marry him and then didn’t. It’s not your fault, she is to blame. Not you.” He poked my arm twice, attempting to instill it in me.

“Because Mr-I-know-so-much, it happened on my watch. I allowed this to happen, well not really, but you know what I mean. You’re his brother, you know him! He wants to know everything.” My words tumbled out hurriedly and the only I could think to do now was drink. Which I did.

Halfdan snorted at me, returning his gaze to his brother. We couldn’t see his face but I could surely see hers. She look terrified, especially when Halfdan appeared behind Harald. Wasn’t he just next to me? How did he get over there already?

I was stunned but not at all surprised when he took a sharp blade off his hip and handed it end first to his brother. Her eyes screamed, searching the men in front of her. Even though I couldn’t hear her I could see her mouth moving in a pattern I had seen more than once or twice.

Please don’t kill me.

….

“How could she do this to me? Me?! I am a King and he is..just an Earl. And not a good one at that,” Harald slurred and slammed his hand down on the table. He hit it so hard that the cups and pitchers shook. The hall had thinned out quite a bit now, Halfdan and I stayed with him while he drank away his sadness. “Who is he anyway? I’ve never heard of Earl Vik.”

I had to cover my mouth by the way he said his name, all drunk and squeaky, intimating a woman. Halfdan could care less, he laughed out loud and filled his cup once more, asking me with his eyes if I needed anymore. I nodded and returned his smile as he poured.

“Well she has, brother. Obviously enough so that she would marry him. Let it go, there are plenty of women for you, look around. Might find yourself a worthy wife here. Don’t you think, Y/N?” Halfdan smiled, a drunk smile. Tilting his head as he snagged a piece of dried meat off a random plate.

“Y-yes,” I squeaked out, “Your brother is right, my lord. Imagine all the women you can have, you don’t need her. She’s an opportunist, she’s selfish, Harald. She only does what would benefit her. Forget her.” I nodded at my buzzed advice and took a long drink. If I kept this up I might as well just sleep here. A few had thought of that already, laying sprawled out by the fire.

“I’m tired, I have had enough of this day,” Harald announced and stood on wavering legs. He regained his balance enough for me and Halfdan to shoulder him out of the hall and carry him back to the house they were lent while they were here. I helped him out of his boots while Halfdan rolled him out of his cloak and into his bed.

Harald was asleep the minute we let him go, snoring like a wild bear. I chuckled and bid Halfdan good night but not before he hugged me again. I could’ve sworn he hummed and smelled my hair as he let me go. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it actually happened. I wasn’t sure and replayed it over in my mind on my way back to the house I was staying in.

….

Once we finally set sail and made it to this new place called Northumbria, we immediately set up camps. Bjorn, the oldest son of Ragnar had plans on where we were to place our things. I smiled as he directed everyone in stations, he looked so much like his father. I had only met Ragnar Lothbrok once, I had just become a woman and wasn’t feeling well.

I had burned that day into my memory, reminding myself of it often on the battle field or when I trained. I remembered how calloused and worn his hands were clasped around my tiny ones, the way his bright blue eyes glimmered like a fresh pond. How had told me that it wasn’t everyday a girl became a woman and that the day was mine.

I sighed when I thought of it again. It was such a long time ago but it still seemed fresh and vivid. I drank the hot tea from my cup, warming my hands in this cold. It was odd to me that it was freezing yet there was no snow. The ground was hard and stiff under our shovels as we made the posts for our tents. England was definitely a different sort of place.

Halfdan caught my eye as I watched our army filter and hang around. Getting used to this weather and surroundings. I watched him talk to the King, only once did he stop and give me a quick nod mid-sentence. I smiled and held up my cup to him in acknowledgement before he went back to his conversation.

I’d just gotten done helping another Shield-maiden sharpen her sword when I collapsed down on the bench sideways, my legs on either side of it next to Halfdan and my King. I let out a huff and smiled at the both of them.

“Long day?” Harald asked and laughed his question, the flush of my cheeks already giving me away. I faked a smile and snatched a piece of bread off Halfdans plate.

“The longest!” I exclaimed and tore the bread with my teeth. Harald laughed harder and blew on his soup on the spoon in front of his mouth. “It is very good to have you with us again. I have missed your wit, it seems I could use it these days.”

Halfdan frowned at his brothers words, apparently he was still harboring some sadness over his wanted bride. Sure he’d killed Earl Vik that same day but he still seemed sour. The thought that Ellisif had had or had a lack thereof seemed to puzzle him. Then it was him who frowned, staring into his soup as if it were the seer, telling him his fate was ruined.

I spun around and sat normally, still tearing away at this tough chunk of bread. Whoever made it was going to get ear full if I ever found them!

Just as I was thinking and running down that scenario, a stripe of blue caught my attention and soon Ellisif herself stepped up the table. Halfdan reached his hand over from the table to stop me, he somehow knew I had grabbed at my dagger. I should just kill her myself, I thought. She had hurt and embarrassed the King, made him look like a fool. He was a good friend of mine, for a long time now and I didn’t exactly know how to handle my feelings about it. I steadied my grip, but still held onto it when Halfdan went back to eating and grimaced up at her.

“Can I talk to you?” She asked, clearly but just above a quiet tone. Halfdan pretty much snarled at her and then questioned his brother silently when he wiped his mouth and stood. I couldn’t believe it! How could he follow her to his tent, want anything to do with her? Why would he make himself vulnerable-

Uh oh.

“Come on.” I shot up off the bench. Ellisif had a nasty plan up her sleeve, I just knew it. I never liked her anyway, she was trickster, a child of Loki for sure. She used her beauty as a tool and she was trying to use it again.

“What?” Halfdan asked, still chewing his food and looked up at me from his seat. I tugged on his armor for him to stand.

“I said, come on,” I tugged on his armor for him to stand. He did reluctantly, taking another bite of his chicken, tossing the bone to the table. “I don’t trust her.” I pulled him along, dragging him behind me while he grumbled about not being done eating. I rolled my eyes at his whining. I stopped us in front of the tent, the curtain slightly open and swaying in the cool breeze.

I motioned for him move across from me, each of us on either sides of this Kings tent. I peered through a sheer spot, they were just talking but that had ended shortly when Harald realized she was peeling off her cloak, letting it fall to the ground.

I turned my face to see Halfdan squinting into the room, his hand a tight grip on his sword. It had been so long, so damn long since I’d seen him this way. All alpha brained, strong and able to do the worst. I instantly regretted it, the longer I looked at him, starting to sweat with anticipation, the more I felt my heart swell as well as my sex.

I rubbed my thighs together instantly, quelling the ache, even for a moment. Sadly, that made the want grow even more. To have him, to really have him, made my mind reel. This crush or whatever it was was his fault. His fault! Always touching me, praising me.

He’d never once raised his voice at me, never threatened me in the slightest. People were wildly terrified of him, never knowing how to talk to him let alone be close to him. Gods did I want to be close, incredibly close, intimate even. I wondered how I’d feel under him, have him overwhelm me with his lithe body. How good he could me fee-wait! Where did he go now?

I shook my head of my thoughts of him and myself in a tangled mess and looked around. He was gone in a second. I dove into the Kings tent just as Halfdan had his sword raised. Ellisif was rocking on top of Harald in an instant, with her own weapon in hand. Harald was shocked, appalled for a minute that she might actually kill him.

The blade came down, striking her with one precised blow to the back. Her skin ripped open, her blood flying everywhere. She died instantly on top of Harald, stunning him to just mumbled disgust. I saw it all with wide eyes, flicking between the King and his brother repeatedly.

“It seems like, after all, I know women a lot better than you, brother.” He chuckled and wiped Ellisifs blood off his sword, he smiled and put it back in its holder on his hip. I stared at him with pure lust. I wanted him and I wanted him now. My eyes trained in him as he patted it and stepped out from his brothers tent and right into my hands as I followed.

How could I have forgotten? How could I have been so absentminded, there was a reason he was called Halfdan the Black. He was brash, a killer, a spinning force of evil. A madman. How could I have been so stupid to forget?

The eyebrow I could see shot up in question at why my little hands were gripping his leather armor in such a way. I had watched him extinguish Ellisif with one strong and sure blow, just now. How could I not?

“Y/N?”

“Where is your tent?” I breathed out. It hitched in a way that threw me off, I could tell it effected him as well. He could usually read me pretty well but right now, this was different, new territory and I wasn’t sure he was ready for it.

Still confused he nodded his head down the pathway. I let go of him with a small grunt and we walked down to it. No one was looking or interested or cared that we were hastily making our way down the dirt. He paused and held open the curtain of his rather large tent. There were all kind of things in here, things that weren’t needed and yet here they were, strewn about in piles and heaps.

Once we were shielded inside, letting the curtain to his tent close softly, my hands were grabbing at him again, pulling his hard chest into my own. Halfdan grabbed my wrists, holding them to him. “What are-”

“Kiss me.”

“What?”

I growled and rolled my eyes, he was a smart man but I was starting to believe him when he said he didn’t understand women. I fisted his shirt and stood up on the tips of my toes and brought our mouths together. I slid them over his own, his facial hair tickling my face in such a way I thought of how it would feel on my bare legs. I moaned into his mouth at the thought and he answered me with one of his own. I pulled away quickly and stared up at him, watching the way I’d left him breathless, with his hot mouth chasing my own.

“What was that fo-” He asked and finally opened his eyes. I thought they were dark before! They were clouded and lidded in manner that made me proud of myself for making a man, let alone a dangerous one, look like that.

“I forgot,” I shook my head, too many thoughts and feelings were flooding my body and I had no one of stopping them. Not that I wanted too anyway. “I forgot how powerful you are, how cruel you can be. Don’t let me forget again.” I begged and arched my chest into his.

“Wha-you..you want me to hurt you?” He was dumbfounded.

“Yes. Hurt me. I don’t care if there are marks or bruises. I don’t care who knows what you did to me.” Words seemed to just be vomiting out at this point. Now he knew, knew just how much I wanted him. It only took a second before Halfdan was crushing his mouth against mine. All tongue and teeth in the most illicit of ways.

“Y/N…I-dammit, I’ve wanted this for years. Years..long, excruciating years. For you, for you to be mine. All mine.” He said into my lips before devouring them again, groaning into my mouth when our tongues collided. I felt my pussy throb at his words and moaned back into his mouth, letting him dominate it.

It didn’t take long for either one of us to start pawing at each other. Desperately trying to tear off the others clothes. Mine were lighter and noticeably smaller and disappeared long before his own. He’d only pulled off his shirt and kicked off one of his boots while I stood naked before him.

He gasped at first, his eyes taking in all of my exposed and cold skin. The tiny hairs on the back of my neck and arms stood tall and alerted.

“Y/N, You’re..beautiful. Fucking beautiful.” He sighed and toed off his other shoe. I blushed, suddenly feeling exposed and out of my mind. I instantly wanted to cover my body, but the fact that he thought I was beautiful made me keep my hands at my sides.

I laid down on his bed while he loosened his belt and finally tossed it aside. Halfdan was on me in a flash, jumping on top of me, pinning me under him. He licked at nipped at my lips, running his salty tongue over mine, mapping out my mouth. I moaned and pressed my body against his.

I gasped loudly when I rolled my hips up, the friction of his pants against my exposed cunt felt so fucking good. I whined and did it again, moaning even louder. There were copious amounts of people just outside, possibly listening but I didn’t care. Not now.

“You like that?” Halfdan breathed harshly onto my face then buried it in the crook of my neck. Licking, biting and tickling his way around it. I hummed and ran my fingers through his hair, he ghosted a hand over one of my breasts. He avoided the nipple entirely which made me whine more.

He cupped the one, squeezing it and holding it in his large hand. I croaked out a “yes” when he purposely ground himself against me. He snapped his hips into mine once and then again, I was sure that with how wet I was already feeling, I might stain the material.

“You’re going to like this even more.” Halfdan growled, wrapping the arm the was hugging my breast down to my hip, gripping the globe of my ass and rolled us over so we were side by side.

He chuckled at my sudden expression, picking up my top leg and resting it over his waist and then reached a hand under me, rubbing his fingers along my slick. My hips bucked against his hand instantly, they felt so good outside I couldn’t wait to feel them in me.

“Please..please.” I cried when he skimmed his fingers along my entrance, moving my lips apart slightly, feeling just how wet I already was for him. He made a sound of approval and told me to look a him, as soon as I did I felt him slip a finger inside me.

I gasped loudly as held me, his free hand grabbing the back of my neck. He pulled his middle finger out just a little before twisting it back in. The sounds that came out of me were mumbled, my hands trying to grab at him, at anything I could get a hold on.

“That’s it, Y/N. That’s it..” He continued his ministrations, now adding another finger to stretch me out. I couldn’t help but think how many more he was going to shove inside me before I’d be ready for him.

“Halfdan, please!” I squealed and rolled my hips into his fingers as he started to speed up, the sounds of my arousal echoing in the tent.

“You need more, Y/N? Hmm, is that it?” He practically grinned when I nodded quickly, he added another finger seamlessly and started fucking me with them. Before I shut my eyes and opened my mouth in a silent cry, the look of determination to make me cum was etched all over his tattooed face. I keened and pushed my body down onto his fingers, they felt better than I thought.

“Yes! Oh, yes..I’m close!” I shrieked when he added more pressure, curling them in such away I felt I might come apart at the seams. “Right there, oh Gods..yes!” My walls clenched around his fingers, gripping them as I came hard.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful when you cum, Y/N.” Halfdan slowed his fingers but still kept them inside, helping me through my orgasm. He slowly brought them out when I opened my eyes, my body still jerking and reacting to his actions. I watched as he stuck them in his mouth, cleaning them one by one and then slide all three of them past my lips.

I couldn’t help but moan, his fingers that brought me such a feral release were now shoved into my mouth. When he started to pull them out, I scraped my teeth along them, which made Halfdan call me a “naughty little thing.”

I giggled at that and let him roll me over onto my back, he moved and stood at the edge of the bed, wrestling with his pants. I sat up on my elbows and watched, waiting to see just what he would fuck me with. I brought my knees up and opened them, letting him see all of me.

His dark eyes were completely blown out now, completely black like his nickname. I licked my lips as he undid the strings and pulled them down, kicking them away.

My eyes went wide at the sight, his cock fully erect and begging for attention. I scrambled on the bed and pulled him by his hips to me. He looked down at me, his blonde hair hanging in his face.

I reached out one of my hands, gripping and getting a feel for him and his size. There was no way it would all fit in my mouth, I knew that as soon as I saw it, but I was determined to give him the same pleasure he had given me. I stroked him a few times, feeling him pulse in my hand before I angled my head just right and took him into my mouth.

“Ah, fuck! Good girl, look at you fucking take it all at once. Shit!” Halfdan didn’t know what to do or say. He was groaning and fisting his hands into my hair, pulling my mouth up and down his cock just how he wanted it. I moaned around him, holding his prick in my mouth for minute while I let my tongue swirl around the stiff head and bump into my hand that held him steady.

It wasn’t long after that, that he pulled me off him and pushed me back onto the bed. He was mumbling something about not wanting cum just yet. That my mouth was so warm and wet, that he could only dream I felt just as good.

Haldan grabbed my ankles and yanked me hard toward the edge of the bed, aiming his prick at my dripping entrance. He looked down at me, my arms lazy above my head while he slowly started to push himself inside me his free hand holding down one of my hips.

“Oh fuck,” I breathed out, trying to catch my breath as I felt him slide in, inch by inch. Once he was fully inside me, he groaned and pulled almost all the way out, teasing me.

“Let’s see if you forget this, little one.” With that he slammed back into me, setting a punishing pace. I cried out and wrapped my legs around his hips, keeping him inside me.

“Yes! Yesyes, please don’t stop..” I writhed beneath him, it felt so good to feel his cock slide in and out of me. He bent down, his head bowed watching himself pound into me.

“I don’t think I can,” he panted out and held me down, crushing me into the bed,“ Even if I wanted too. Fuck, you’re so wet..” The moan that came out of his mouth startled me, especially when one of his hands ragged up the valley of my breasts and wrapped itself tight around my neck like a serpent.

“You better remember this, Y/N. Remember my cock filling your tight little pussy, just like this. I’ll make sure you never forget!” All I could do was moan as a response, letting my eyes flutter shut.

He was quick to pull out, swatting at the air when I whined at the empty feeling. He rolled me over, forcing me up onto my knees with a hand in my hair. He pulled my hips back with the other, angling my body in such a way I didn’t realize my back could arch that way.

I wiggled my hips and waited until he teased me some more. He ran his tongue up the back of my leg, biting into the crease of my ass before lapping at my cunt. I screamed out in pleasure, dropping myself down with my chest onto the blankets, the material of them scratching almost painfully at my hard nipples.

“Oh fuck! Just like that!” I wailed and reached a hand behind me, finding that the shaven side of his head felt good against my palm. I moved it over and gripped his blonde hair, pushing myself back against his mouth as much as I could as he attacked my cunt.

He growled into my skin, going from long stripes right through my lips, to flicking the under side of my clit. I moaned again as I felt his sharp tongue dip inside and then back up to my clit in a fervor. His facial hair scraped so fucking good against the sensitive skin, I wanted to cry.

Halfdan moved his mouth away with a deep, sensual moan and smacked my ass, hard before shoving himself back in.

“You taste so good, I know you won’t forget that, now will you?” He asked and chuckled when I pushed back against him. “I know I won’t.”

“N-no, no I won’t. I promise, fuck me!” I chanted over and over as he rocked harshly into me. I could feel tears prickling at the corners of my eyes and my stomach filled with warmth instantly.

“Fuck, fuck me, I’m gonna cum!” I shouted and let him fuck into me harder. He dragged me back and forth on his cock feverishly, holding my hips with one hand while I felt the other squeeze my shoulder and come around my throat once more. He didn’t tighten it, instead he just held his hand there at the base.

“Yeah? Are you going to cum on my cock, Y/N?” He pushed down onto my back, my chest sliding deliciously over the covers, I was so so close now.

“Yes! Yes! Can I cum? Pleasepleaseplease-” I keened and felt him slap my ass again, telling me to let go and that’s exactly what I did and not a second later, my walls closed in around him and I came one more time.

“Fuck, Y/N, you’re amazing!” Halfdan leaned down and bit into my shoulder, licking over bite slowly. He kissed the skin below my ear and then licked the shell of it. “I want you to cum again, love. Can you do that for me?”

I nodded and slumped down onto the bed, still shivering from that explosive orgasm and let him do the rest of the work on my sore body.

He called me a good girl and hoisted my hips up higher. Even though I had given him an answer I wasn’t entirely sure I could cum one more time.

“Fuck, I love this pussy. I could fuck you all day..you’d like that wouldn’t you?” He didn’t wait for a reply, just stabbed his cock into me over and over, grunting loudly.

“Bet I wouldn’t forget that.” I barely got out as I caught him smile and watched him lick his lips, seeing my face appear over my shoulder.

“Fuck, I hope not…shit, I’m getting close, Y/N. Cum for me again, baby, please. I need to feel you-ah, shit..one more time.” He screwed his eyes shut tight, gripping and pinching at my hips. I told him I didn’t care about marks and bruises and he took me up on the offer, digging his fingers into my sensitive skin.

“Oh!” He wound his hips at just the right angle, hitting my spot with a such a force I surged forward, my hot and flush skin dragging on his cock and the blankets in a fury. “Fuck, Halfdan..I can’t..I can’t wait! Again, shit! I’m gonna cum again!“ I squealed and felt my pussy flutter and pulse around him.

“Shit, Y/N!” Halfdan slowed down, holding us both calmly and still while he rope after rope of his cum shot inside me. He repeatedly called me “mine” over and over until we both moaned at the hot feeling, knowing he’d just fucked me into the bed so fucking good.

I could hear him panting, his breath hot against the back of my neck as he slowly pulled out. I gasped at the emptiness, clenching my walls several times, relishing in the feeling of his seed inside my cunt.

He cleaned himself off and tossed his soiled shirt at me with a laugh. I did the same, cleaning off his cum that had slid out of my pussy, and tossed it to the floor.

“You look good like that.” Halfdan nodded his head at me and wrestled with his pants, jumping back into them. “All fucked out, it suits you.”

“Shut up,” I stuck my tongue out and rolled around on the bed, grabbing my clothes and pulling them back on. “I could say the same for you.”

Halfdan really laughed at that and dug around in one the piles I noticed earlier, tugging on a darker blue tunic and tucking it into his pants. As soon as we were both dressed he grabbed me and pulled me to him, chest to chest. He brushed some of my hair away and behind my ear, staring into my eyes.

“Promise me.”

“Promise you, what?” I tilted my head up at him, the hand that ghosted over my hip slapped my ass one more time.

“You won’t forget again.” He licked his lips and kissed me softly, pressing his forehead to mine.

“I promise, after that how could I?” I giggled when he rubbed his beard along my cheek, scratching it playfully.

“Good, now that you’re mine I’ll have to make sure.”

“Well in that case..” He swatted at my thigh and kissed my cheek before he opened the corner of his tent. We were met with a dense crowd of men and women, whooping and clapping at their entertainment for the evening.

Somehow, I don’t think that they’ll forget anytime soon either, I thought as we made our way, closer than ever, back to the camp. And to be honest, I couldn’t care less.


End file.
